


[Podfic] Chastity

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Without warning, like the blind shift of seasons, it has become quite easy to hold her down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chastity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chastity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252404) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Chastity.mp3) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:36
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Chastity.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:36

## Reader's Notes

This story features half-sibling incest. If that's not a thing you like, feel free to move on.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
